The Uchiha Demon Fox
by YungPablo
Summary: Fanfic where Sasuke is the nine tails jinchuuriki, when Itachi was the one to stop Obito and seal the nine tails using the Izanagi.


_The Uchiha Demon Fox._

Fanfic where Sasuke is the nine tails jinchuuriki when Itachi was the one to stop Obito and the nine tails using the Izanagi.

Chapter 1:

Sasuke was wide awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep again and found himself thinking as he usually did at night. He often found himself falling asleep after staring at the celling for a long time and would eventually wake up suddenly after having nightmares from that night. The night his big brother killed the rest of his clan. Sasuke would often wonder why he was sparred from the massacre, it's not like Itachi wasn't able to kill his family, Itachi had murdered his own parents right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't remember much from that night, the little he does feel blurry, almost like a dream. A very horrible dream, the result of Itachi's actions had left Sasuke completely alone, without someone to care for him. The village would often send people to look over him and make sure he eats but it could never be the same again, he could never be the same again. Roaming his house alone at night, Sasuke would find himself back in that nightmare. He found himself wondering why Itachi had done it and that curiosity and the anger he had drove him to become a ninja. He wanted to be the strongest so he could avenge his clan and finally find peace, maybe then he could find some sleep.

But Sasuke wasn't completely alone, he had this voice inside him that would sometimes talk to him. When Sasuke closed his eyes, he could sometimes see it, a giant orange fox glaring at him, at first, he was afraid but eventually he grew to enjoy the fact that he wasn't truly alone. Nighttime wasn't the only time Sasuke found himself lonely, he always felt like an outcast around people his age, some of them would talk about in a positive way and others in a negative way, even if he didn't do anything. Sasuke figured it was because of what happened with his clan, he once caught parents giving a stern talking to their son for playing with him as child. Since that day, Sasuke avoided talking to others and kept to himself even when others would approach him as he didn't want to be a nuisance. None of that mattered to Sasuke since tomorrow he would become a ninja, he would be able to go on missions and become stronger, he would finally be able to find Itachi and find his answers. After another long night of thinking, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning Sasuke prepared himself for his day, he got dressed and put on his new Konoha headband on his forehead. While walking to the academy, Sasuke saw many of his classmates pass by him, some of them waiving to him, Sasuke would wave back but never interact with them much more than that. One of the classmates was Sakura Haruno, she was walking with Ino Yamanaka, it seemed to Sasuke that they liked him a lot but Sasuke didn't have time for love, he had a goal and was set on achieving it. As Sasuke walked into his usual classroom in the academy he sat at an empty table and waited for his teacher to come in. Not too long after Sasuke entered, Naruto Uzumaki walked into the classroom. Naruto Uzumaki was the son of the fourth Hokage, he also was a troublemaker. Sasuke was unsure why the son of the strongest ninja in the village was such careless person. The two of them didn't get along together and would usually avoid each other, then again most of Sasuke's relationships could be considered as neutral and he avoided just about anyone. As the classroom started to fill up, their teacher, Iruka Umino walked in. After everyone arrived, Iruka spoke up.

"As of today, you have all become full fledged Ninjas. However, you're still Genins. The tough part's still to come! From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jonin teachers." Iruka said

Iruka further explained that the teams will be balanced using the members' strength so that no team is much stronger that the other. Sasuke was unsure how to feel about being in teams, as he felt he operated better alone. However there was nothing to be done at this point, Sasuke had the best grades in the academy so he would probably put with some of the worst in his class. He felt someone looking at him so he looked behind him and Hinata Hyuga had her eyes locked on him, when she noticed his gaze upon her, she quickly averted her eyes and blushed. Soon after, Iruka announced the teams; Sasuke was put in Team 7 alongside Naruto and Sakura. Naruto had the worst grades in his class even being the Hokage's son and being naturally talented; Naruto was more of a class clown and never really tried in the academy. Sakura was the very definition of average when it came to being a ninja, she never really shined in the academy but she was never seen as lacking talent. Sasuke was more interested with the Jonin teacher he was assigned, and wondered how strong he would be. Sasuke knew Itachi was a Jonin in the village so he would take his sensei to compare how strong he would need to become to achieve revenge.

As time went on, the other teams started to filter out of the classroom with their Jonin Sensei, and the only team left was Team 7. The three new Genins were starting to get impatient at their sensei's punctuality, Naruto being the prankster that he is decided to play a prank on their new sensei.

'A Jonin would never fall for such a simple trap.' Thought Sasuke.

Finally arriving was their new sensei, Kakashi Hatake, he was about to enter the room as he slid the door open and entered a board eraser fell right on top of his head. Kakashi didn't say much, he instructed them to meet him next morning for a test of their abilities.

The next morning, the members of Team 7 gathered in an open field, awaiting their new teacher and leader. Kakashi, once again, arrived fairly late to their meeting. He began by asking the group of Genins to introduce themselves. Naruto, ever the defiant kid, asked Kakashi to introduce himself first. The masked figured was mysterious to the young ninjas and his introduction didn't help clarify anything. While Naruto was busy introducing himself and talking about how he wants to surpass the Hokage but not become one, Sasuke was thinking about his own introduction. Sakura then, spent her whole introduction looking at Sasuke and it was his own turn now.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like nor dislike anything in particular. As far as my dream I don't really have one. I do have an ambition and that is to restore my clan, by avenging it." The young Uchiha said without skipping a beat.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke in a way that Sasuke wasn't sure how to interpret. Whatever it was, Sasuke didn't care, he never really bothered about the looks he got, and all he wanted was to become strong enough to reach Itachi. He wanted answers, and for that he needed power.

"Alright then, let's get started." Kakashi said breaking the silence while pulling out two bells.


End file.
